Team Rocket's Halloween Surprise!
by fire-dragonz
Summary: All of The Team Rocket members have arranged a surprise Halloween party in order to scare the boss! However things don't work out quite as planned.


This was thought up tonight and took me a few hours to write, yeh it's probably kinda rushed but I hope it puts you in a Halloweeny mood! I had fun writing it! ENJOY!

It was all Hallows Eve and spirits were running high within the Team Rocket base.

Giovanni had gone to Celadon to check on his secret headquarters (The Game Corner), he was expected back at HQ at around 8:30pm. The TR executives had decided it would be a good idea to hold a surprise Halloween Party for their Boss! After asking the lower ranked members what they thought of the idea it seemed that everyone loved the plan and they all immediately got set to preparing the event.

Meanwhile outside HQ

"Wait until the Boss sees this!" Jessie exclaimed happily, "Yeh, we eventually caught him a rare pokemon!" Meowth agreed. " Guys, I'm not so sure that a level.3 rattata is all that rare," James interrupted doubtfully, holding the small rat pokemon in his arms.

" Shut up James! We HAD to bring him something!" Jessie retorted at her partner angrily. After several minutes of arguing the trio eventually settled down and prepared to meet face to face with their notorious leader.

They knocked on the large, steel doors to the headquarters and within a couple of seconds were greeted by an un -expected pair. " Yes, what to you dimwits want?" the blonde haired girl asked rudely. " Cassidy!" Jessie replied shocked. The two girls began to glare at one another and shout nasty comments at each other. However James and Meowth were more pre – occupied with what was going on behind Cassidy. There were hundreds of Team Rocket members all running around like crazy, some cleaned whilst others stuck up scary decorations around the building. " Huh? What's going on in there?" James asked curiously. " We're having a surprise Halloween party for the boss," Butch, Cassidy's partner replied calmly. " Ohhh, goodie I love Halloween!" James said excitedly. Meowth watched a chef behind Butch go past with a large platter full of fancy treats, " Yum! Look at dat food!" the cat pokemon exclaimed. Butch nodded and replied, " Guess we could just leave the girls to it, you should come in and give us all a hand." James and Meowth nodded and followed Butch inside leaving Jessie and Cassidy alone to em… sort out their differences.

" Thanks a lot Biff we really appreciate you letting us in, it's freezing outside." James said in a friendly manner. However, the sentence was not friendly to the green haired team rocket worker and he quickly turned around and yelled, " THE NAME'S BUTCH! NOT BIFF! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH!" With that Butch (yeh, I got it right - not Biff!) stormed away leaving, James and Meowth alone in the long corridor. " Dat boy's got anger pwoblems," Meowth whispered and James nodded in agreement and seeing no other point to holding the rattata released the rat pokemon from his grip and allowed to roam free.

After an hour or two Cassidy and Jessie finally realized that James, Butch and Meowth had left. " Hmrph! They can't just leave! They're supposed to listen to us argue and wait patiently for us to stop!" Cassidy screamed. " How dare they! We should go and give them a piece of our minds!" Jessie screeched. Together the two females shook hands and had a truce for the time being as they both went off to shout at their team.

After hours of hard labour the Team Rocket Head Quarters was finally beginning to look spooky. Throughout the building there was fog machines, cobwebs, Pop out Ghosts and Ghouls and fake blood oozing on many of the corridor walls. Now all that was left to do was for everyone to change into their creepy costumes. After 5 minutes of changing for the boys and an 1 hour or so of changing for the girls ( it's a well known fact they take longer, we need to look good!) the TR workers were officially dressed for a Halloween treat. There was Mondo dressed as an un – dead oddish, James who had borrowed a costume as a scary fairy (there was only girl outfits left) and Meowth as a little pumpkin. Little did Meowth know that his costume wasn't really a costume, more of an out of date pumpkin from a year ago that one of the more evil chefs gave him rather than a costume, poor smelly pumpkin Meowth. Also Butch had brought his infamous pink ninja outfit, which made him look really fierce. ( really gay more like!)

Cassidy and Jessie were still looking for the boys, just as they were passing the female locker rooms a teenage blimp worker called Chrissy asked, " Hey hunnies! You getting changed? The boss will be here in half an hour," Cassidy and Jessie looked at one another and then peered into the female locker room, which had been completely renovated into a salon, full of hair products and makeup and loads of fancy dress costumes! " We probably should shout at the males…" began Jessie, "but…" continued Cassidy, " MAKE UP, HAIR AND COSTUMES! AHHHHH!" they both screamed excitedly and ran into the room to get ready.

Five minutes before Giovanni and his Persian (never forget the Persian!) were about to arrive everyone had finished preparing and had all gathered in the entrance hall to greet their soon to be scared boss. Just as the clock struck 8:30 instead of the Boss appearing the lights all went out! Leaving all of Team Rocket in the pitch black. There were many screams and yells as everyone panicked. The loudest shout from James made everyone go quiet, " Okay guys that's not funny, Mondo is terrified of the dark and has just had a little bladder accident." After hearing the news everything went silent as everyone processed the Mondo situation and then … They all burst out laughing! Every single person (well not including Mondo and James) began to laugh their heads off. " Now you come to think of it that is really funny, sorry Mondo I tried!" James told the young boy and he too began to laugh away. The workers would have continued to laugh had they not heard the front door slam open. " The Boss!" someone yelled form the crowd. Everyone squinted their eyes to see their leader but he was not there. Instead at the door floated a large purple, misty figure. " G...g…g…GHOST!" another member yelled form the crowd sending everyone to rush around like crazy, several more purple, misty figures came through walls and greeted the TR members.

Meanwhile, in a secret room hidden within Team Rocket Head Quarters the big bad Boss Giovanni sat on a large leather chair, his classy cat sitting on his lap. ( I guess he didn't go to Celadon after all, sneaky!) Together the two watched a large wide screen TV showing the commotion of all the Team Rocket squad. " Ha look at those buffoons screaming their heads off," Giovanni sneered. " It deserves them right, they throw these parties every year in order to scare me!" he continued. " I knew that pack of Gengar I swiped would come in handy, do you think we should go say hello Persian?" The white, sleek cat nodded and replied with a "purr..sian – _lets_"

The panics and tensions were increasing in the main hall as the TR members tried to dodge the swooping ghosts. Suddenly a purple light filled the front of the room and everyone turned around to stare at the figure of Mewtwo surrounded by a group of Officer Jennys. Before anyone could think to react the mewtwo took off his head ???? Revealing …. GIOVANNI! " Happy Halloween everyone!" he shouted to the group at that moment the lights went back on revealing the that the ghosts were

in – fact just Team Rocket Gengars. Everyone began to laugh and cheer at their own stupidity until Jessie brought up the small point, " Uh Boss what about those Officer Jennys?" Giovanni laughed and nodded at the police women who revealed their true identities as a pack of Dittos. Once again the crowds began to laugh and smile until Professor Nanba spoke up saying, " But the bright purple light that marked your entrance,where did it come from?" Once again Giovanni laughed at the question and replied saying, " Ha, I am very glad that my Persian knows Psybeam," With that Giovanni's Persian stepped out from the shadows, the cat's fangs were sticking out form his mouth and were decorated with red liquid ( blood? Was it real? Who has the cat been murdering now?). On Persian's back was a black strap that supported two bat like wings. (Cute! An ickle vampire bat Persian!) After all the questions and answers were out of the way a group of Rocket Grunts wheeled in a humungous speaker and out from the speakers blasted " Double Trouble" an ultimate Rocket favourite!

And alas we reach the end of our story, the Team Rocket HQ is bursting with life, the food is great, the music is fantastic and everyone is having a good time. The Dittos, the Gengars and little Ratatta keep on dancing the night away! Even Persian and Meowth have gone up and did a duet on the karaoke! (Bet you didn't see that coming!) All in all everyone is having a superb time… well all except for one. " Hey, em, guys has anyone got spare pants? I really need some, guys? Guys?"

THE END

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE

Yeh, I know it's only the 4th of October but I get excited about these things. I hope you enjoyed my story, it was supposed to be humour and not sure if it is or not. Why don't you tell me! Please be kind, no flames please. Constructive criticism is good! But complements are even better! Ha! Only joking! Hope you enjoyed the story! BYE x -


End file.
